


An Unlikely Alliance

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU from "Bad News Blair," what if Serena showed her true colors to Dan? Dan/Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> "1x04 Bad News Blair  
> Blair: Normally I wouldn't be this close to you without a tetanus shot.  
> Dan: My mom kind of left us a couple of months ago. Only my...  
> my dad and my sister don't really see that,  
> 'cause she told us she had to go away for the summer to,  
> uh... to follow her dreams and be an artist.  
> But it's not summer anymore and she's still up there.  
> And that's all she seems to care about right now.  
> Every time I go to see her,  
> I tell myself this time I'm going to tell her what I think.  
> This time I'm going to look her in the eye,  
> and say... either come home or leave for good.  
> And so there I was, just the other day;  
> I was sitting across the table from her,  
> I looked her straight in the eye and I didn't say anything.  
> Blair: Why not?  
> Dan: I don't know. But I wish I had.  
> 'Cause, even if it didn't change anything,  
> she'd know how I felt."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girls, CW does.

Dan was surprised by the fact that Serena continued with the model shoot. He just thought that Serena would be different, be his Aphrodite, of the upper east side. At least that's how he saw her.

Until now.

His world, or dream world, that is was crashing fast.

He thought that Serena would have made up with Blair. But Serena tried to explain to him, while changing into her clothes, that she always wanted to be a model, and that Blair sucks at modeling, and that she'll make it up to Blair by calling her later.

He realized that upper east side people, usually like to step on other people in order to get what they wanted.

And then he realize that Serena, most likely wasn't the most loyal person. So why should he go out with her?

He wonders where Blair is at the time. Maybe he could comfort her.

Because that's what Brooklyn people do.

That and he was worried about Blair. Although, he wasn't sure as to why he cared about her. But he does.

Maybe he can even form an unlikely alliance with her, to help Blair against any harm that Serena might have done.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
